warrockfandomcom-20200222-history
Game Modes
There are 3 different channels in different servers. many types of rooms that can be playable in WarRock. The Servers affecting the updates SERVERS: # Alpha # Bravo # Charlie # East # West # International # Global CHANNELS: Close Quarters Combat (CQC) or Infantry - Deathmatch, Free for all and Explosive. As the name implies, this room type is mainly made for CQC tactics and close battle situations. However, this form of gaming doesn't have the ability to control vehicles, thus the player must resort to travel by foot. This channel was popular. Urban Ops (UO) - Deathmatch, Conquest (Skillpointer only). This "room type" is largely based on mid range battles with the aid of tanks and other land and water vehicles. useful in players who like cars URBAN OPS and BATTLE GROUP are also known now as VEHICULAR WARFARE Battle Group (BG) - Deathmatch, Explosive (Siege War only). The "room type" with the largest maps and largest assortment of vehicles (including helicopters and planes), Battle Group (BG) is largely based on singleplayer tactics with other team members close by to aid you. You can also use exclusive weapons on BG, including the binoculars. AI channel (AI)- (Survival, Defence, Time attack, Runaway). This type of room has waves of zombies. it was popular to be a simulator. it can play until 4 players in Survival, Defence and Time attack. and Run away plays Soldiers vs Zombies. Useful for apocalyptic players. Game Modes *''Deathmatch'' is when you have to kill a certain amount of players on the opposing team (Derberan/N.I.U). You have a certain amount of time set or you can have unlimited time! To win, you must.. A. Kill the set amount of players on the other team. B. Survive until time runs out and have the lowest amount of deaths to win. *''Free for all'' can be on any map in close quarters combat (CQC) making a player kill an amount of players until the game ends. Players tend to glitch Harbor_IDA from Urban_Ops and put it on FFA in close quarters combat. *''Explosive'' can take part in Battle Group and Close quarters combat. Close quarters combat is more popular for explosive as the Derberan team have to plant the bomb or kill all the N.I.U. Explosive in Battle Group isn't as popular as it contains only one map. Siege War. Inside the Siege War frontlines the Derberan have to destroy the following objectives in-order to win, while the N.I.U defend for 20 minutes until missle launch. This was only popular for the St.Karmali Event. 'To win, a team must.. A. Detonate the bomb before time runs out (Derberan)..or..Defend the bomb until time runs out (NIU). B. Kill all other players on the opposing team before time runs out. C. By having the most players left on the battlefield when time runs out. D. Complete Missions before Failed (Siege war only) Seige war MIssions: Derbaran: # Destroy the iron gate and infiltrate the missle base # Destroy a generator that protects the iron gate. # Destory 1 of the controllers in order to prevent missle launch N.I.U # Protect the iron gate and prevent invasion # Protect the generator and the iron gate # Protect the controllers in order to start launch. *'Total War '''is only exclusive at Vehicular warfare. using tokens to buy vehicles and support packs. A.I channel *Survival' '''is has only in AI channel. you need to survive the wave of Zombies.' *'Defense' ' it was at the AI channel. you need to defend the incubator to collect the sample to end the game.' *'Time attack ' was to achieved a complete the mission within the time limit. *'RunAway '''was to play as Zombie or soldier. you need to hack the vaccine at the end of the stage to end the game' * Foggy Survival enable to play as Zombie vs Soldiers. it is exclusive at infantry Room Options- enable at infantry(hero mode) #Basic Battle- basic using all class and weapons #Close combat- melee range. basic or personal #Same Class- Battles using the class aviable at a room #Kamikaze- One bullet only with a specific weapon: sniper, pistol, rifle #Event- Bobble head & Hammer. #Clan War Category:Warrock Ph Category:Game Modes Category:Events